


The Future Awaits

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Like an hour or so haha, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Sweet, They liiikkkkee eaaacchh oootthhheerrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: She hid her face behind her long sleeve, “Aren’t you supposed to be the one who asks me!?”

  “OH! Oh alright. Uhm...Miss Ta-, Tan Hi, how about we...why don’t we....rebuild your clan together? As,” he swallowed thickly, “Husband and wife?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I knew there weren't going to be many fics in English, so I figured I'd take it upon myself to be the second! These two are nerds and I love them.

“Ah, Miss. Tan Hi...”

“Hhm?”

Ken threw a few glances at the rubble around them. Rin Setsua and Sho Fukan had left, leaving only the two of them where the sanctuary once stood. He had promised to watch over the sword with her, but how exactly they were going to do that seemed to have slipped everyone’s mind.

“You're the last of your clan now, right?”

Her face fell, and seeing that expression on her made his heart do the same, “You’re right...my brother is gone and our parents passed long ago. Even the servants and disciples left when the blade was stolen.”

“Are you going to rebuild?” he scratched his cheek, “I mean, you can always make a building over again, but to keep your family line wont you need to get...married?”

Tan Hi blushed, and he tried not to think how pretty it made her look, “I’m sure you wont have any trouble finding someone to marry you. I’ll stick around and be a bodyguard for you both. Maybe-” he was babbling and he knew it, but he was trying not to think about her getting married to someone else.

“Ken.”

“Ah, yeah?”

“Instead of playing the role of bodyguard...perhaps you’d rather be...” she hid her face behind her long sleeve, “Aren’t you supposed to be the one who asks me!?”

His heart thumped in his chest, “You mean-”

She nodded.

“OH! Oh alright. Uhm...Miss Ta-, Tan Hi, how about we...why don’t we....rebuild your clan together? As,” he swallowed thickly, “Husband and wife?”

She nodded again, and took a few hesitant steps towards him. He followed her lead, until they were in arms reach of each other. Given that, he found it all to easy to reach out and grab her hand again. She gripped it tightly.

The usually dull pain where his right eye flared up, but he ignored it. He sort of resented his former mentor for making them the same, for forcing his false legacy to live on in Ken, but now he was grateful for this wound, because if it wasn;t there, Tan Hi would never being giving him the fond look she was now. As if she read his mind, she reached a gentle hand to touch his bandage.

“It can’t simply stay bandaged forever...we need to get you an eyepatch for it,” she smiled, “It’ll be something you do far more proud than your predecessor.”

He covered her hand with his, smiling back at her, “Thanks. I’m sure you’ll make your ancestors proud too. Oh!” he gasped, looking up to the sky and closing his good eye, “Mr. Tan Hi’s brother, I’ll make sure to take good care of you sister.”

She laughed softly, “He was called Tan Kou. I feel as if he would bless us.”

“I’d sure hope so. I don’t want to anger a dead man by marrying his sister!” his grin was close to what it used to be and his voice was sincere, “Thank you.”

“When I first met you, I thought you rather...brutish and uncouth,” he winced, “but you have proven yourself honorable and kind. It is my honor to be your wife.”

He blushed hearing her call herself that, “I think I’m the luckier one, getting to marry a celestial maiden like you.”

“There you go again,” her tone was almost teasing but she looked embarrassed at the compliment, “We have to find anyone who used to be at the sanctuary of it’s new purpose. I’m sure many went to live at the nearby village. Ad many will not wish to return...”

“Well, new sword, new people, right? It’ll work out.”

“I admire your optimism, Ken.”

By now, the sun was beginning to rise on them, “We should probably set up camp and sleep for a few hours, huh?”

She nodded, “That would be wise.”

As he tended the fire, she cleared some rubble so they had somewhere to sleep. He kept throwing furtive glances her way, feeling luckier than he ever had before. His big bro was dead and disgraced, and he’d lost an eye, but he got to marry the prettiest girl he’d ever laid eyes on and he had an important, heroic duty.

They laid a few feet apart from each other as always, and when her breathing evened in a deep sleep, he gather up his courage and whispered, “I love you.”

He’d swear it was a trick of the firelight, but she seemed to smile.•

**Author's Note:**

> Though I love the end, I wanted some more definitive answers for it, so this was born!


End file.
